The invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular a motor vehicle seat, with a seat component and a backrest, the backrest having a shell structure which is provided on the occupant side with an upholstered element.
Such vehicle seats are known from the international patent application PCT/EP06/001191. This patent application is, therefore, used as a reference and thus applies as part of the disclosure. The motor vehicle seats disclosed therein are characterized by a small overall depth. Structures for vehicle seats are, for example, known from DE 43 03 006 as well as DE 697 24 103 T2.